1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to measuring instruments and more specifically to a vernier calipers incorporated height gauge which is set up by incorporating a vernier calipers with a bottom block, a marking knife, a connecting rod, and a locating block.
2. Description of Prior Art
A variety of measuring instruments are known, and widely used for different purposes. For example, a caliper-square or vernier calipers shall be used for for both inside and outside measurement; a height gauge may be used for measuring the height or marking heights on a workpiece. However, preparing a complete set of measuring instruments for all purposes costs a lot. Few students can afford to buy an expensive height gauge. A height gauge is generally comprised of a rule vertically fixed to a base block at the top. Because the rule is not collapsible, much storage space is needed for a height gauge, and the rule may be damaged or hit by the user's carelessness or any object during its operation, causing a measuring error.